


Haunted

by Plume8now



Category: One Piece
Genre: :), Betrayal, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally unstable, Gen, Haunted by his past, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Suffering, captain/crew support, major character deaths, or so it is, this is pure angst honestly don't expect anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Law wouldn't let Doflamingo get away like that. He'd slaughter every single one of his clones until he'd get to him. This time, he'd die by his hand.But then, there are screams, and blood.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetroCorgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroCorgi/gifts).



> I honestly suck at giving a good summary of this fic because saying too much would spoile the whole thing you know? So I wrote this because I was so full of angst, after many things including Erased and Charlotte, those animes that destroyed me :D Thanking Blue who corrected me (with her tears hrm).  
> Wrote also this fic for Bepris/Chrepo on Discord, because we were at war. Sorry you probably won't feel so good after this OS :)

Fear.

No, much worse.

Terror.

A terror so strong Law could barely breathe. He saw Doflamingo smirk, as if he'd done something he could be proud of. Something good, that made him really happy. In a way, he could be. He'd found the traitor in his Family, and executed him. Everything was going to go back the way they were before. Or so it was supposed to be.

Law saw Doflamingo smirk, and he thought about his sister. His little sister, who died. His little sister, whom he failed to save.

And Doflamingo, well, he just killed his brother.

Corazon's body wasn't moving anymore, and Law knew that was the end of it.

He was gone.

He was gone, his last words screaming freedom. Freedom for Law, for his failed childhood, for his failed happiness, for his failed family. Freedom from this failed world.

Blinded by the tears, Law opened his  mouth, but nothing came out. Funny how silence could be terrifying, when really Corazon made it so comfortable in those past months with him.

“Come with me now, Law.”

Terror.

There was nothing he could do, again. He was so useless. After Flevance's massacre, he'd promised himself he wouldn't ever feel this again. Ever.

And yet...

What a joke.

Life was full of jokes, and he was in the middle of it.

“We have great things to do, you and I.”

Law tried to calm himself, but what was there to do now? Shaking, he looked around and found Kikoku. He withdrew the sword, ready to fight, and finally yelled his pain.

He heard noises around, and thought he was losing his mind. He heard voices, and they wouldn't go away. He closed his eyes and yelled more. Maybe, if his screams were stronger, the voices would disappear, and he'd be left alone, finally.

“Law, you gotta get yourself together!”

_Who said that?_

_Doflamingo?_ _Corazon?_ _His father?_ He didn't know, he couldn't know – everything was so tense, so much pressure, it felt like he'd break down anytime now. He dropped his sword, and fell on his knees, as if his legs couldn't bear his weight anymore. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his eyes widened. Why was this happening? How was this happening?

It felt wrong, something wasn't right, it was –

“LAW!”

Law looked up, heart racing in his chest as he stared at Corazon's murderer. The Shichibukai stretched his hand to him, and Law smiled. His smile turned into a chuckle, and then a frank laughter. Oh, yes, that made sense now.

He'd lost his mind.

But it was okay.

He'd beat this. He wouldn't let this happen again. This won't haunt him anymore. It had to stop now.

He grabbed Kikoku, and before he could even try to kill himself, one of Doflamingo's clones – when did he activate his power to do that? Or was it there all along? – intervened and in a quick move, more executed as a reflex than anything else, Law slashed his torso, revealing the strings in his chest that proved his inhumanity.

“GO AWAY!”

He probably yelled that. He didn't know what he was screaming anymore, and when he could or couldn't hear sounds. As if Corazon was still alive and trying to protect him from this world. Maybe.

But Corazon was dead, and so was his devil fruit. Or, well, a new life would start for those powers, possibly soon, if someone found it quickly. Law didn't really know how it worked, and didn't care one bit.

And then, all of Doflamingo's replicas surrounded him. It's like the pirate was scared of a kid – no, he wasn't a kid anymore. Still, the situation seemed ridiculous. What could he do? He didn't know how to use the Ope Ope no Mi. He couldn't save Corazon. All he could do was use Kikoku, which he had no idea how he'd gotten it. Not that he'd complain.

He'd defeat that bastard now.

He yelled and ran towards the closest double. The fake Doflamingo swore and asked for help, which sounded ridiculous. Two others jumped in, but Law, as if he'd trained years for this, avoided their attack and reacted immediately. Both of them lost their arm, and this time, there was blood.

Law stared for a few seconds, surprised not to find strings, but didn't have the luxury to wait for a plausible explanation to this. A clone went for his legs while four others blocked him, coming from all sides: the Amber Lead survivor manipulated Kikoku right away and, in a few moves, shattered their bodies. They loudly fell on the ground, and for a second, Law saw people instead of the Doflamingo figures. He felt dizzy, unsure of what was going on, and realised, maybe Doflamingo had managed to poison him at some point, somehow.

The clones on the ground remained there, in a puddle of blood.

“LAW, STOP!”

“YOU NEED TO DROP KIKOKU!”

Voices were screaming again, but they seemed more desperate than before, which disturbed him. He stood no chance against Doflamingo – he'd just gotten the devil fruit, and Doflamingo was much more experienced than he was in terms of fights. What was he scared about?

“ _CAPTAIN, PLEASE...!_ ”

What?

A face appeared, and he saw Shachi. _Shachi_? Who was- He didn't have any more time to think before one of Doflamingo's clones fell on him from behind. Law's voice broke as he yelled – but maybe, he never stopped yelling and maybe that made sense it couldn't go on forever.

Suddenly, he was in a room. There was blood on the floor, on his clothes, on his hands. He could feel the weight of a man on his back, and, out of panic, stepped back until he'd hit a wall. He heard a gasp, and something breaking.

“ _Who are you_?!”

His vision was blurry, but there was so much red. He saw an arm at his feet, and felt like throwing up. What happened here? He looked up, and there was some more red- no, orange... they were wearing like uniforms and- Law tightened his grasp around Kikoku, and swung the sword as Doflamingo's clones reappeared. The room vanished, so did the men.

Did Doflamingo bring a devil fruit user capable of manipulating illusions? Was he getting into Law's brain?

It hurt- everything hurt so much. He just wanted the pain to end, that was not much to ask for. Just to end the pain.

Maybe, once Doflamingo's defeated, he could find some peace.

And so he thought, whatever happened, that would be his way out. Doflamingo out, he'd figure out things, and if he died – who'd mourn him? What good would he do to this world anyway? No, no, this world was trash, and he'd destroy it, he'd destroy everything, all of it.

And so he killed every clone standing in his way. Somehow, he didn't care who the real Doflamingo was among them – he didn't even try to look for him. He didn't expect him to really be among them, but sometimes, some of those clones would react in such a human way, their eyes asking for answers, their despair, he could even see despair sometimes.

He imagined it was his sanity messing around.

In the end, there was only Doflamingo and him. One clone grabbed his leg, and as he kicked him out, another name clearly came out in his brain.

 _Penguin_?

Doflamingo stepped back, and he seemed worried. That was good. Law smiled, genuinely, because hell, that was everything he'd ever ask for. There was nothing more than Doflamingo's fear and death he desired in this life. If he could still call that a life.

“Law, Law, please, you have to realise-”

“You killed him. That's all I can see, and nothing else matters.”

He felt like laughing, hysterically, but his vision became blurry again, and he put his hand on his right shoulder, only to realise it was deeply cut and the loss of blood could be the cause of such pain. Hah, it made sense, now. He couldn't even feel physical pain, could he?

“Just die.”

He swung Kikoku again, and fenced, and as his sword went through Doflamingo's body, tears ran down his cheeks.

 _How_?

“I'm sorry, Captain.”

_What?_

“We couldn't do anything.”

_Bepo?_

“We couldn't stop you, in the end.”

Law stared at Kikoku, at the blood staining the orange uniform of the Heart Pirates' crew, and then- Bepo's face, Bepo's smile, Bepo's tears, Bepo's blood.

Bepo.

His navigator.

Ten years ago.

His crew.

Lost, his eyes looked around, not knowing how to connect things – how to understand what was real and what wasn't.

“It's okay Captain. It's not the first time it happens.”

What-

“What are you talking about?”

“We dealt with this before-”

Law opened his mouth, and everything started to make sense. Maybe. Again.

The bodies. His crew. The clones. Everything was one, and nothing he thought he'd seen was real. Everything was fake.

Bepo fell on his knees, choking, spitting blood.

“It's okay Captain.”

“Bepo?”

He looked at his hands, and there was only red. Not even an inch of the colour of his skin. Only blood. Suddenly, he remembered. He remembered he'd warned the crew. He remembered he had crisis. He remembered he'd asked them to leave him behind until he'd calm down. He remembered they protested. He remembered Shachi being offended, Penguin yelling they'd never betray him.

He remembered when he cut off Jean Bart's arms, stabbed Shachi, broke Penguin's back against the wall.

He slaughtered them all.

Bepo twitched a poor smile.

“We'll always fight for you.”

In the end, he was the one who betrayed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that's when you can say you hate me and yell? Anyway, feel free to comment since I wrote this around 2am I'd really appreciate :D


End file.
